A Day Turned Sour
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes nothing. This story contains the death of a beloved character so read if you have the heart or read it if you want to shed some tears. Please review and tell me what you think and what needs to be redone.


**I own nothing except some OC's. Flashbacks are in** ** _italics and thoughts have ' '_**

Steven looked out at Strawberry Battlefield and saw that the Crystal Gems were on the verge of collapsing in the middle of their fights, he wondered how today went so wrong when just this morning they were having a good time joking and just being happy.

 ** _8 hours earlier_**

 _Steven had woke this morning by a purple cat jumping on his stomach, when he opened his eyes he saw Amethyst sitting there, "What are you doing Amethyst?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

 _"It's time for breakfast dude and the others wanted me to come wake you up," Amethyst said jumping off of him and transforming back._

 _"I'll be down after I change Amethyst," Steven said watching her leave the room and then got ready for the day, when he got downstairs he was greeted by Pearl sitting a plate on the table and Garnet leaning up against the counter._

 _"There he is, breakfast is ready Steven," Pearl said taking her apron off._

 _"Howdy Steven," Garnet said with a nod of her head._

 _"I wanted food too P," Amethyst said sitting in a chair._

 _"Well get up and make your own plate then," Pearl answered._

 _"But it's too faaaar, besides you're right there next to the stove," AMethyst whined._

 _"Amethyst is right Pearl,' Steven said after swallowing some of his food. He loved mornings like this because Amethyst and Pearl were always getting into it about something whether it's food or the way the house looks._

 _"Fine if it'll get her to stop whining," Pearl said fixing Amethyst a plate and sitting it in front of her which she had wasted no time devouring to Pearl's disgust._

 _"Slow down Amethyst," Garnet said looking at her._

 _"Hey guys are we going to go on any missions today?" Steven asked._

 _"Maybe, it just depends on when the problem comes up" Garnet answered._

 _"Well I'm going to the Big Donut then and then get some fry bits," Steven said getting down from the table and putting his shoes on, "be back in a little while" he said leaving._

 _"Should we tell him the news?" Amethyst asked._

 _"Of course not, it would make him worry about us just like when Peridot and Jasper came to Earth," Pearl answered._

 _"We have about 7 hours to prepare for what's coming and if that means keeping Steven in the dark so be it, his safety along with the world is our main priority," Garnet replied.66_

 _"But he deserves to know, he's a Crystal Gem too," AMethyst exclaimed._

 _"Yes but he shouldn't be anywhere near a fight, he's too important," Pearl argued._

 _"Rose told you two to stay out the war but you guys didn't listen, Steven said it himself that we are his family and this is his home," AMethyst said slamming her hands down on the table._

 _"Don't bring Rose into this, we chose to fight even if she told us not to because we swore our loyalty to her," Pearl said with clenched fists._

 _"Rose is not here with us physically but she is with Steven so it stands to reason that Steven would want to fight just like his mother," Garnet replied._

 _"It's better if Connie fought for him, that way he can be safe," Pearl added in._

 _"Connie is still a human, she has a family and she wouldn't even last that long in a gem fight. Steven would have a better fighting chance with us because of his shield and bubble," Garnet answered._

 _"But Pearl has been training Connie in sword fighting, what if they fuse into Stevonnie and wield the shield and sword at the same time? Wouldn't that give them a better chance?" Amethyst chimed._

 _"It would but if Stevonnie got hurt we could lose Steven and Connie at the same time," Pearl replied sadly_

 _"I don't want to send Steven away again, it was so heartbreaking the first time," Amethyst said looking at the table._

 _"It was for all of us but it was the right thing to do, but Steven is stubborn so I don't think he'll listen to us and go with his father," Garnet explained._

 _"Do you think we can do this again?" Pearl asked Garnet._

 _"If there's one thing Steven taught us was that it is okay to be scared, I don't know if we'll make it but I know for a fact that the thought of Steven living will drive us on," Garnet said with a clenched fist._

 _"That's right, we are the Crystal Gems and we'll always save the day," AMethyst said with a raised fist._

 _"And if you think we can't we'll always find a way," Pearl added._

 _"That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet," Garnet said looking at Amethyst._

 _"Amethyst," Amethyst said with a smile._

 _"And Pearl," Pearl said with a laugh._

 _"And Steven!" Steven yelled from the front door, "why were you guys singing our song?" He asked._

 _"Oh we just decided to do it," Pearl answered._

 _"Okay then" Steven said sitting on the couch. A few hours later the Gems were on the warp pad with Steven begging to come. "Please let me go! I want to help you fight the gem monster" Steven pleaded._

 _"Sorry Steven but this creature is very dangerous so we want you to stay here" Garnet said adjusting her glasses._

 _"Fine just come back okay?" Steven asked defeated._

 _"Don't we always Steven?" Pearl asked with a light laugh._

 _"Nothing can hurt us Stee-man," Amethyst said with a cocky grin and they disappeared into the warp pad._

 _"I don't believe them, let's go Lion I'm sure you know where they went," Steven said jumping onto Lion as he roared and opened a warp hole. When Steven got there he saw a giant spaceship that was just like Jasper's but bigger, Steven watched as the ship landed and the hatch opened up to reveal a brownish colored gem with her bow and arrows drawn ready to strike._

 _"Surrender in the name of the Diamond Authority!" The figure ordered._

 _"We will never surrender to the likes of the Diamond Authority, we are the protectors of this planet and we will stop the Diamond Authority from restarting what they started years ago!" Pearl yelled drawing her spear._

 _"Yeah this is our planet so step off!" Amethyst said summoning her whip._

 _"Very well then, you leave me no choice," the figure said waving her hand and three gem monsters come out and she hops on one of them that had reins._

 _"How can she tame gem creatures?!" Pearl asked looking at Garnet._

 _"It doesn't matter how she does it! We need to keep our heads and fight with all our might to protect the war, and Steven," Garnet said with a growl._

 _"Let's do this! For Steven and the world!" Amethyst said running at one of the creatures while Pearl went for the other and Garnet went for the one with the assassin on top._

 _"If you resist this will only end badly!" the figure replied making the gem creature dodge Garnet's punch._

 _"We will always resist and stop Kindergarten from being restarted by the Diamond Authority!" Garnet yelled punching one creature in the face which only mad it matter as it swiped a hand at Garnet knocking her a few feet away. Amethyst wasn't that much trouble because the creature she was fighting was quite slow since it didn't have anybody controlling it so she was able to get a few hits in before it rose up on two legs and grew large teethe and claws. The creature Pearl was fighting was able to grow wings and fly around shooting some type of pink goo at her which she dodged._

 **Present time**

"How do we kill these things?! They don't have a weak spot!" Amethyst yelled hitting the creature with her whip.

"Just keep on hitting them, they're sure to get destroyed somehow!" Garnet yelled back.

"Time to end this" Pearl said jumping in the air and stabbing her spear through his head and hung on tight. The creature moved a few times then stopped as it hit the groud. "I found the spot, aim for their heads guys!" Pearl yelled running over to help Garnet.

"Aim for the head huh?" Amethyst asked wrapping her whip around a large ax and slicing the creature down the middle.

"Two down, two to go," Garnet said glaring at the figure on top of the creature.

"That's what you think, I'll just weaken your forces by taking out someone who is close to you!" The figure said knowing Steven was there the whole time she took aim ad shot a arrow past the Crystal Gems and watched as Steven put up his shield but the arrow hit his gem, the figure the cackled and jumped back into the ship as it took off. After they destroyed the last creature everyone ran over and saw how bad Steven looked, he had a arrow in his stomach and he began to glow white.

"Hey guys, nice work out there," Steven said collapsing into Pearl's arms.

"Is there anyway we can save him?" Amethyst asked on the verge of tears.

"No we can't, Steven can't be saved even with his healing spit because his powers come from his gem ad if his gem is cracked his powers don't work," Garnet said with her fists clenched.

"Garnet's right Amethyst, the least we can do is be here with him before he leaves us," Pearl said with heavy sobs.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be back," Steve said disappearing as his gem was shattered into pieces in Pearl's hands and on the ground.'

"My little baby is gone just like Rose, now all we have left is his gem shards," Pearl said gathering most of them up and putting them in a bubble sending them back to the temple.

"Let's get back, we have a lot of explaining to do to Greg and Connie," Garnet said walking to the warp pad. When they got back to the temple they decided to tell Greg and Connie in the morning when it was daytime, everyone went to their rooms and stayed there. After a few hours Pearl came out and saw that Steven's things and clothes were all over the floor, she began to pick them up but as she was picking up a shirt she was on the verge of crying when someone spoke although she didn't hear them at first.

"Pearl," said the voice still no answer and Pearl was breaking down, "Pearl?" The voice asked and Pearl couldn't take it anymore so she started crying, "Oh no. Pearl!" The voice finally got through to her she looked up to see Garnet standing there.

"Oh Garnet, don't mind me just cleaning up. This house is still a mess even if Steven is gone haha...oh that was terrible," Pearl said with a sad look.

"Hold out your hand Pearl," Garnet replied, she did as she was told and could feel something being placed in her hands and when she looked down she was surprised.

"Is this-?" Pearl was about to ask when she was cut off by Garnet.

"Shards of Steven's gem, I went back and found the rest or I hope I did. At least now we can bubble him where he can rest peacefully and I thought you would like to be the one to do it" Garnet said with sympathy, she felt sorry for Pearl since she lost Rose when Steven was born and now Steven's gone forever.

"I left some of his gem shards...behind?" Pearl asked looking on the verge of crying again.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to blame yourself," Garnet said keeping a composed attitude even though Ruby and Sapphire were going crazy.

"I..." Pearl paused.

"Yes Pearl?" Garnet asked sadly, she saw that Pearl was going to cry again, "Okay that's it I don't want to see you cry anymore...come here," she said holding out her arms, Pearl hugged her and let tears fall.

'How can she be so composed about this? I wish I had control over my feeling like that,' Pearl thought to herself. "I miss my baby," she said out loud when suddenly she was hugged tightly. "EUGH! You're...crushing...me...Garnet?" Pearl asked trying to breathe.

"S-Sorry, I was going to say...me too," Garnet said letting tears fall as she looked down at one of Steven's shirts she was standing on. Amethyst watched from her room and ran back in to let tears fall.

"Greg is going to heartbroken and so is Connie," Amethyst told herself, "I wish you were here Rose, Steven would have never gotten hurt if you were here to protect him," she said letting heavy sobs out. The next day Greg and Connie were both told the truth and Greg was completely shattered, not only did he lose his wife he lost his son as well. Connie seemed to take it the hardest, she would not show up for days and if she did show up it was always to see Steven's gem shards in the bubble and she would cry and cry until she fell asleep and was taken home by Greg. The rest of the citizens of Beach City all gathered on the beach to say their final farewells and even some shed tears including Lars, Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck Dewey, after that Beach City was never the same and the gems continued to beat gem monsters and the citizens continued their daily lives except for when they remember the times Steven went to visit them.

 **The End**

 **(A/N: I'm kidding because Rebecca Sugar would not end it like this so soon,** **I had a lot of fun writing this and the part between Garnet and Pearl belongs to a person on youtube so I give her all the credit but all in all I thought it was a great way to change up my writing style from Drama/Romance/Action and Supernatural to Angst/Hurt and Comfort anyway I have a couple of more fanfictions to finish but they'll be up soon. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should write some more like this. I also added a couple of lyrics from the teme because it seemed like the perfect moment to do it.**


End file.
